


Control

by AveryZypher



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lube, Mistress, Submissive, Vampires, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryZypher/pseuds/AveryZypher
Summary: Just a short little one shot of a lady and her precious vampire boy spending time together~
Kudos: 22





	Control

“Please…” He panted, saliva running down the corner of his mouth. He always looked so cute when he begged, even if he was right on the edge of starvation. His eyes desperately scanned her body. Neck, arms, thighs, chest, searching for a place to sink his teeth into. A grin spread across her face as she looked down at him, thumb slowly tracing along his bottom lip. 

“Do you want me to feed you?” She cooed, stroking his cheek. He was so quick to nod, turning to nip at her palm ever so lightly. Clicking her tongue she moved her hand away. “Use your words.” Her calming tone was replaced with a cold harsh one. 

“Please mistress,” he panted, straining again his shackles. “I'm so...haah… I'm so hungry.” His parted lips let out high pitched whimpers and moans while her hips ground against his. Both arousal and starvation were building up inside of him, with no outlet. He needed to feed but he also wanted to bury himself deep inside of her. The conflict was unbearable. 

She laced her fingers through his hair, leaning ever so close to his face, “Tell me what you need baby~” She whispered into his ear. He nearly cried, the promise of blood was so close, but still out of his reach. 

“I-I need…” he clenched his jaw, shuddering. “I need you to let me feed...please mistress, I'm so hungry!” He cried out, fangs bared and muscles strained. “I need it...IneeditIneeditIneedit!” It was all so perfect, he was desperate now. Desperate to the point where he just might break his bindings and sink his teeth into her neck any moment now. But he didn't, the trust between them would never allow such a thing to happen. He always behaved, always waited for permission, always obeyed her...even when it was painful for him.

“Oh my sweet little darling,”She whispered, kissing his neck. “You've been so good...” Her fingers trailed up his trembling arms, and began to slowly untie him. “Keep still for me.” She whispered, finally freeing him. Once undone, he clenched his hands into fists, fighting hard to resist every urge in his body. She slowly guided him to lean against the headboard. He looked absolutely wrecked. Mouth unhinged as saliva dripped out, breathing erratic and uneven, his pupils blown wide in feral lust. It was getting unbearable to resist giving him what he needed. She straddled his lap, bringing a hand up to his hair, and running her fingers through the silky strands. His bare chest heaved as he licked his lips, waiting. Her eyes met his, and she brought her forearm up to his mouth. Grey eyes burned into her skin, his jaw trembled in anticipation, waiting for her permission. 

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before whispering, “Come boy, eat…” He wasted no time in digging his sharp fangs into her arm, and taking his fill. The sharp pain shot up her arm, forcing a loud moan from her throat. Her fingers curled tightly into the hairs at his nape, the pain only adding more to her own growing excitement. Gasping and moaning against her arm, he gulped down as much blood as he could. His eyes slipped closed, and his erection pressed harder against her by the second. The combined feeling of the pain from his teeth and feeling of him pressed against her so perfectly was euphoric. “That's it baby,” she purred petting his head, “take as much as you need…” He whimpered, lifting his head up, gasping for air. 

“B-But-” He tried to mumble, but she placed her lips against his. 

“Ssshhh…” She pressed her body against his, guiding his head up to her shoulder. “Again…” 

“But Mistress...If I take too mu-AH!” She palmed the tent in his briefs, cutting him off once more. 

“Are you still hungry?” He nodded. “Then take more.” He licked his lips, eyeing her unmarked shoulder. Conflict swam in his eyes. If he took too much there could be consequences, but if he didn't...there would still be consequences. In the end he did as told, once more sinking his teeth into her shoulder. A low groan fell from her lips, she pressed herself harder against his arousal soaking the air around them. He licked and sucked at her shoulder, taking in more and more blood...it was intoxicating. Once full, he released his teeth and gazed up at her with clouded eyes, panting. 

“M-Mistress…” He licked his lips. “It hurts…” He whimpered, hands gripping her thighs and not daring to touch himself. “Please…” He pressed his aching erection against her thigh causing his own breath to hitch. 

“Not yet.” He looked up to her with glossy eyes. “Do something for me first, darling.” He reluctantly nodded and she pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. Slowly, she worked her way up to hover over his face. Their eyes locked as he glanced between her and that dripping core. “You know what Mistress wants?” He nodded furiously with no hesitation. “Good boy~” Slowly she lowered herself onto his mouth, and he quickly went to work. The flat of his tongue graciously caressed her folds in a slow deliberate stroke. Her fingers tangled into his hair, urging him on. It then met with her clit, pushing a quiet moan out of her chest, making him only want to tease it more. Carefully he caught the bundle of nerves between his lips, sucking and licking on it like his life depended on it. “Just like that baby~” She cooed, running her fingers through his hair. He whimpered, nodding and sucking harder, before dipping his tongue inside of her. She felt her control slipping and she started to grind against his mouth. His hands came up to grip her thighs, but only for his wrists to be quickly pinned down. “No touching. Just keep-mh!” She was cut off as his fang brushed against her sensitive clit. Thighs clenching around his face she continued to grind into his tongue, “Fuck...don't stop…” She moaned out, gripping his wrists tighter. He let out a muffled 'yes mistress’ and continued licking. 

The build up inside of her was getting to an unbearable degree. Her breaths were ragged as her fingers gripped his wrists tighter. “Good boy… Fuck keep go-mph! Don't stop… Keep going!” He continued abusing the sensitive nerves with his teeth, tongue and lips, soon bringing her release crashing over her. Her hands left his wrists, back arched as she leaned back gripping the sheets on either side of him. “So good..” She panted, slowly grinding against him.”So good for mistress…” Coming down from her high, she slowly lifted her hips from his face as he gasped for air. 

She settled down on her knees right next to him, eyeing his erection waiting to be released. She lifted his briefs, and pulled them down, his arms instinctively folded themselves behind his back. He's so well trained, she didn't even have to tell him, but it wasn’t going to be needed this time. She guided him to a sitting position and slipped behind him. She placed a kiss on his neck, his shoulder, his back, everywhere she could reach. Her nails gently raked up his soft thighs, each time getting closer and closer to his aching hardness. They trembled every time her hand came closer and closer, aching for any contact he could get. “It's okay baby”, she gently wrapped her fingers around his length. “I'll take care of you.” Slowly, she worked her hand down his shaft as quiet moans and gasps started to bubble up. She reached over to the nightstand with her other hand, and plucked a bottle of lube from its surface. After getting it open, she squeezed a generous amount onto his length and continued. 

“C-cold…” He shuddered, but his complaint was almost instantly drowned out with sudden gasp. She ran her thumb over his tip, collecting the precum and smearing it down his shaft. As she pumped his length she began to squeeze ever so slightly whenever her hand reached the tip again. His head fell back and landed onto her shoulder as he gasped and bucked into her hand. Bite marks began to blossom into beautiful bruises one after the other with each little bit of attention she gave to his neck.

“You're so pretty for me~”


End file.
